Told Through Song
by RStiltskinned
Summary: A series of short drabbles, each inspired by a song prompt on tumblr. All characters, mainly E/C and R/C.
1. Once Upon A Dream - Sleeping Beauty

**Once Upon A Dream - Sleeping Beauty**

Christine Daaé dreamed of many things, but there was something - or rather, someone - who visited her nightly fantasies more frequently than anything else.

The someone in question was an angel - her angel of music.

Christine knew that such thoughts were impure and wicked, but she secretly wished that someday her angel would come to her in human form and bestow upon her not only the gift of his voice, but also his love.

Oh, his voice!

His heavenly voice which was so full of a warmth sometimes that she dared to hope that he may harbor affection for her. And so, her dreams had started to feature a handsome stranger with angelic features who would take her in his arms and then - no, she mustn't have such sinful thoughts about her angel! And yet, she longed for the day when her angel would come to her in physical form and love her - just as he had done once upon a dream.


	2. Friend Like Me - Aladdin

**Friend Like Me - Aladdin**

Erik was without any doubt the strangest friend Nadir had ever had.

Sometimes, Nadir was not even certain that Erik was deserving of that title - the man had brought him more trouble than he was worth, after all. Nadir doubted that he would ever be able to free himself of the nightmares that Erik's services to the Khanum had left him with.

He had also ended his son's life - Nadir's had yet to name the feelings that he had towards Erik on that subject.

But he had brought joy into his poor boy's short life.

He had also saved Nadir's life on more than one occasion.

And then there were the fond memories of afternoons shared in Persia during which they would play games (which Erik always won), drink sherberts and laugh and banter together. Nadir felt deeply connected to Erik - how could you share so much with one person and not feel that way? - and he believed that the man felt a certain regard towards him too - at the very least, he trusted him, and that was perhaps the highest compliment anyone could expect from a man who was by nature highly distrustful.

No, Nadir thought, he certainly never had had a friend like Erik.


	3. Somewhere Only We Know - Keane

**Somewhere Only We Know -Keane**

Erik had always liked to surround himself with splendor and luxury. He prided himself in wearing only the most expensive fabrics, drinking only the finest wines, using only the most costly materials for the little toys and machines he built.

But the older he got, the more he found that his mind was drawn to simpler things - the sight of the sky, making a living with his music instead of having to exploit people or even just being able to walk outside without attracting stares. And since Christine had entered his life, he longed only for a normal existence - nothing extravagant, just an ordinary life shared with the woman he loved; something any other man would dream of too.

How he longed to spend whatever life he had left with her! They could move away from Paris, make a home for themselves somewhere only they knew, a remote spot far out in the countryside perhaps, and start a new life together. Maybe they could even keep some livestock, some sheep and horses and a few chickens - Erik was fond of animals, and he felt certain that Christine would like that too. They would spend their time singing and taking care of the animals and they would be happy.

Yes, to another man those fantasies would seem like simple things indeed. But to Erik, they had become his true luxury.


	4. Too Much Love Will Kill You - Queen

**Too Much Love Will Kill You - Queen**

Those who had seen Erik, the infamous Phantom, in his prime, would probably not have recognised the pitiful creature cowering in the once magnificent but now ransacked lair.

This frightening, imposing man who had seemed so invincible had finally been defeated by what was arguably the most dangerous malady of them all - love.

The opening night of _Don Juan Triumphant_ just had been one disaster leading to the next. He had dug his own grave and now he was buried in it - still alive physically, but his soul shattered and dead.

For a long time, Erik had thought himself incapable of loving anyone. When Christine had entered his life, he had begun to believe that her love would save in him - and in part, he had been right - he had been redeemed by letting her go, saved by her kiss.

But Erik had always been a passionate creature, and that had ultimately been his undoing. He had loved her too much, and it had killed him.


	5. Nightingale - Demi Lovato

**Nightingale - Demi Lovato**

He had lived in darkness for so long that it had seeped into his mind and filled him with insanity.

His existence had been a bleak, horrid thing that seemed to drudge on endlessly. Waking was torment, sleeping brought only further horror. His world had been cold and black and silent.

And then, a voice had pierced through the darkness. And that voice and it's owner had become the sole reason for him to exist. Like a blind man he had been taken and lead back into the light. She had made an angel of him - she who was the true angel! Her song brought him peace at last and gave him purpose and guidance; she thought he was her teacher and guardian, when in truth, it was the other way around.

She was his nightingale, and her call heralded the break of dawn after a long night.


	6. Not With Haste - Mumford and Sons

**Not With Haste - Mumford and Sons**

Raoul loved Christine, and that was a simple fact.

He loved her truly, defying those who said that a chorus girl and a viscount did not belong together. Even though she had kept him at distance (for his own safety, as he had come to learn) and he had been so full of jealousy towards that masked fiend - he still was, for he knew Erik would always hold a part of Christine's soul - Raoul had still stayed by her side, his heart always knowing where it belonged.

They had run away together, to a place that was always sunny, where they could walk through fields of green, forget all darkness and finally be free. Or maybe not so free after all; Christine's mind was still troubled by the ordeal she's been through, and it seemed to Raoul that she was now more distant from him then ever, despite the matching rings that they wore.

This caused him much grief and many a sleepless night full of worries and fear that she may never recover.

But in the end, it did not matter; there was no need for unnecessary haste. After all, they had the rest of their lives to mend what had been hurt. Raoul knew that Christine needed time and most of all his unfaltering love. And that she would have forever if he had his way. Their scars would heal. And one day, all sadness would be far away.


	7. Monster - Big Bang

**Monster - Big Bang**

When Christine ripped away the cloak that had concealed him, Erik new that it was now or never.

He took her hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. And then he laid bare his heart to her. All he world believed him to be a monster; if only she could see him as a man! If only she could love him, then he would no longer be a beast; her love would make him human at last.

He offered the ring to her and his soul with it; with trembling hands, he managed to push the piece of jewellery onto her finger.

The look of pity and guilt in her eyes should have warned him, but had he hoped beyond hope for a miracle, and had pretended that it was adoration and happiness that made her eyes shine with tears. When he felt the mask being torn from his face, he finally realised that it had been foolish of him to believe that he could be human.

If it was a monster she chose to see, then a monster she would get.


	8. Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars

**Devil's Backbone - The Civil Wars**

First her angel had turned out to be a man.

And then the man had turned out to have the face of a demon.

And now she had seen him kill.

Christine was afraid, and now she was praying - praying for the souls of those killed in the Il Muto incident, and praying for the soul of the insane genius who had taken those lives.

But that was not all; Christine's Hail Mary's were also meant to save and cleanse her own soul, for she had sinned, and now her heart held fear - not the fear of God's wrath though, but fear of the thing that had her seeking repentance in the first place. He was a deformed, murdering madman - and yet she could not deny her attraction to him; she knew not if it was purely physical or if it was a deeper emotion that she felt for her former teacher, and she did not wish to find out.

Oh Lord above help her, what was she to do? She feared him, yes; but she wanted him all the same.


	9. Glory Of Love - Peter Cetera

**Glory Of Love - Peter Cetera**

(this song gave me strong R/C feels)

Raoul de Chagny was a man of courage and honour.

And Raoul de Chagny would not allow to let this monster force Christine's hand - he would rather die that see his beloved tied to that villain forever!

"No, Christine…say no! Don't let him win!" he managed to wheeze out. The Phantom growled and pulled on the rope, causing Raoul to gasp for breath. Raoul saw Christine's eyes overflow with tears and felt guilt; he had promised her that she would never loose him, and now she was faced with a choice where they would be parted forever, no matter how she decided.

What a pathetic knight in shining armour he had turned out to be!

The monster urged Christine to make her choice; and to Raoul's utter shock and amazement, it was she who saved them all - not through force, but with no less courage than any fairy tale knight; she saved them all with the glory of her love.


	10. Run Boy Run - Woodkids

**Run Boy Run - Woodkid**

Erik was covered in blood - both his own and that vile man's.

And as he ran blindly into the night, fear and adrenalin making his heart race wildly, he promised himself one thing.

Never again would he let himself be at the mercy of others. He would become a strong man, a man who others would not dare cross. Erik swore that wherever his wild flight was going to take him, he would not become a slave again. People had always been afraid and repulsed by him; so why not use his hideousness as a weapon?

If there was one thing Javert had taught him, it was this: Fear is power.


	11. Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons

**Little Lion Man - Mumford and Sons**

(This one's a Modern!Kay AU)

When Nadir's doorbell rang, he already knew who it was before he opened.

The sight he was met with shocked him all the same; to see that powerful man so completely destroyed was unsettling. Even his usually impeccable appearance had suffered; his Armani suit was wrinkled and wet from the rain. Nadir presumed that Erik had come here on foot.

Nadir had had it to here with his sort-of-friend's melodrama and bullshit, and had been ready to greet Erik with a well-deserved "told you so".

Beautiful young singers simply did not go for deformed, mad musician-slash-criminal masterminds. He should have let go of this crazy idea before it was too late.

But when Erik raised his head and, with a look of utter despair in his eyes, brokenly choked out "She's gone….she's gone….", Nadir could not bring himself to give his friend the lecture he had mentally prepared.

Instead he sighed, and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You really fucked up this time, mate. Come on in, let's talk. Also, you look like you need something dry to wear."


	12. Whispers In The Dark - Skillet

**Whispers In The Dark - Skillet**

She is mine. I want all of her - her voice, her love, everything.

And though she may think herself in love with that boy, it is to me, her angel, that her heart truly belongs; I am confident that she will realise this soon. I have taken her tears and her pain and helped her transform them into beautiful song; soon I will make the night burn with the light of a thousand stars for her and she will learn about the beauty than can be found only in the dark.

Soon, I will take her with me and she will see that I am no angel, but a man capable of touching her, holding her, loving her. And she will forget about that fop.

But until that time, I shall remain as what I am now - no more than a whisper in the dark.


	13. Who Wants To Live Forever - Queen

**Who wants to live forever - Queen**

Erik wished to die - die of happiness.

She had let him kiss her brow and cried with him, their tears mingling on his wretched face. That one brief moment had eclipsed the rest of his existence. The bliss he had felt made up for all the pain he had endured, all the tears he had shed, all the mistreatment he had suffered through.

He would never experience more happiness than now - how could there by any more; surely, heaven itself could not compare to this!

And therefore, Erik had decided that he would very much like to die now, and for once, he was certain he would get his wish. This life held nothing more for him - if he had to chose between living forever and living only for that one moment, his decision would have been an easy one. The shining highlight of his existence had come and passed, and now there was nothing left to live for.

He would die, but he die content, for he had been blessed at last.


	14. Ho Hey - The Lumineers

**Ho Hey - The Lumineers**

If there was indeed a God, he must have seen into Erik's heart and made Christine just for him - one act of kindness, perhaps to redeem himself for messing up his fate so thoroughly otherwise.

She belonged with him, and he with her; she was his one true love, he had had no doubt of that.

That vain boy who turn her into an ordinary little wife was not the right one for her, and he had thought she would see that. How foolish of him.

Ah, to think of what could have been…!

If there was indeed a God, he was probably laughing at him now, at this pitiful monster who had dared to believe that he belonged with an angel.


	15. With Or Without You - U2

**With Or Without You - U2**

Being without her was utter torment.

But being with her was torture of the most exquisite kind.

To have her so close and yet be so far way from her - Erik was certain that she would make him lose what little sanity he had left. There was nothing but a pane of glass parting them, and yet it might as well have been an ocean. This torture was of his own making; he had presented himself to her as an angel, and thus quite effectively created an unbreakable barrier between her world and his.

With or without her, his life was agony of the most bittersweet kind.


	16. Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow

**I Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow**

He had come into her life like a ray of sunshine.

The little boy that had once rescued Christine's scarf from the sea had returned and done the same for the garment's owner. For a long time after her father's death, there had been only grief. Then her angel had come, and taught her to sing; but the angel had turned out to be a murdering, deformed madman whose possessive love for her frightened her.

But Raoul was there for her, her shelter and her light. He made her happy and brightened her days; he had taught her to live again.

Raoul de Chagny had become the one thing Christine Daaé could not smile without.


End file.
